riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Camel of Doom
Camel of Doom are an English doom metal band from Huddersfield, West Yorkshire, England formed in 2000 by Kris Clayton, who was just 13 years old. Their discography spans 4 studio albums, 4 extended plays and one demo. Their fourth studio album Terrestrial was released to a limited audience on 8 February 2016. History Camel of Doom were formed in 2000 by Kris Clayton, at the remarkable age of 13. During its beginnings, the band released a series of rough EPs and their debut album, The Desert At Night, which arrived in 2003. The following year, Kris recruited a number of his schoolmates and set about playing a cluster of gigs in their local area. This line-up slowly fizzled out towards the end of 2005, but not before delivering their second album, The Diviners Sage, which was later released in 2008. The band saw little activity for the remainder of the decade, during which time Kris further honed his craft as an experimental doomster, being a member of UK doom band Esoteric. In 2011, an EP containing freshly recorded versions of some of the best songs, titled The Night After Time, was mixed by Esoteric frontman Greg Chandler (who has also co-engineered and mixed each album since). Reinvigorated, Kris realised that he was able to produce high quality output on his own and so set about recording a third album, Psychodramas: Breaking the Knots of Twisted Synapse. Melding together the sounds of Neurosis, Pink Floyd, Hawkwind and even aspects of Esoteric, Psychodramas was released in December 2012 and finally captured the psych/prog/doom vibe that Kris had always wanted to produce. Kris immediately began writing the follow-up, and joined forces with bassist Simon Whittle. Not fully satisfied with the sound of programmed drums on the last album, the duo decided to enlist the help of a session drummer in the form of Thomas Vallely (Lychgate, Omega Centuri). The process of jamming the songs out with multiple members and recording with real instruments helped to shape a much more organic sounding record. In order to further their live sound, drummer Ben Nield entered the fold in August 2015, just as their fourth album Terrestrial was completed. Camel of Doom made their return to the stage at the end of last year, but soon after, Simon left the band. This left Kris and Ben to continue playing live as a two piece, performing several highly successful gigs together. Terrestrial was originally released to a limited audience in February 2016. However, the band re-released the album on Friday 2 December, as they prepared for further shows, and never letting up, commenced work on their fifth album. Members Current * Kris Clayton – guitar, vocals, keyboards (2000-present) * Ben Nield – drums, bass (originally) * Simon Whittle – bass Former * Laura Wittingham – bass * Tom Sadler – drums * Philip Symons – session keyboards * Rosie Potts – saxophone Discography Studio albums * The Desert at Night (2003) * The Diviners Sage (2008) * Psychodramas: Breaking the Knots of Twisted Synapse (2012) * Terrestrial (2016) Demos * Camel of Doom (2004) Extended plays * The Song with Rocks In (2002) * Child of the Scream (2002) * The Night After Time (2011) * EarthHammer (2012) External Links References Category:Band Category:UK Category:England Category:Doom Metal Category:Experimental Category:Stoner Metal Category:Psychedelic Rock Category:Huddersfield Category:West Yorkshire